The present invention presents an alternative design to the vehicle wheel end assembly disclosed in application Ser. No. 712,420, filed Mar. 18, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,707 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In the co-pending application it was recognized that one of the important design considerations inherent in a central tire inflation system is the need for a reliable seal in the wheel assembly between rotating and non-rotating members. This design consideration is addressed by the present invention in a manner which requires minimal necessary modifications of the major components, i.e. spindle and hub, of the wheel end.